Right and Real
by KueUltahDot
Summary: Ten sadar cintanya benar-benar nyata.


A TaeTen Fanfic

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves.

KueUltahDot (Dot).

Ten berjalan cepat melewati lampu-lampu lalu lintas. Jalanan yang sibuk dan hidup yang sibuk. Orang-orang berdesakan, hanya saling bersentuhan lalu pergi. Ten berusaha keras agar tak terdorong jatuh. Masuk ke dalam kafe kecil di pinggir jalan, melepaskan diri dari gerombolan. Penatnya luntur bersamaan saat diteguknya cokelat hangat dalam gelas plastik. Ia berdiri lebih lama, sebelum memutuskan kembali bergabung dengan keramaian.

Jam tujuh malam. Ten duduk pada salah satu bangku di taman kota. Cokelat hangat itu sudah lama dingin, tapi masih diteguknya juga. Netra menatap kosong. Ten sedang memikirkannya. Kenangan pun terputar, masa lalu yang berlalu begitu saja. Dulu mereka adalah gambaran dari lika-liku cinta pada garis merah yang lurus. Ten terkekeh pelan mengingatnya. Ketika ia terus ingin lari dan sembunyi, tapi selalu berbalik kembali padanya. Cinta mereka gila, tapi juga sempurna.

"Taeyong.." Ten menutup wajahnya. Menangis sesenggukan.

Dia meninggalkan Ten. Berpikir Ten membencinya, karena dia masih tak tahu apa yang Ten tak pernah ucapkan. Ten memukul kepalanya. Bodoh. Seharusnya Ten mengatakannya. Seharusnya Ten tak pernah menutup teleponnya. Seharusnya Ten tak pernah bermain dengan api. Kini semuanya sudah hangus.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ten terus memukuli kepalanya. Menangis dan menangis. Terkadang menarik kuat rambut hitamnya.

Ten tak pernah bisa melupakannya sepanjang hidup. Ten terlalu merindukannya hingga terus bersumpah. Andai dia ada di sini. Andai dia mau kembali. Andai mereka bisa bersama kembali. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ten sadar cintanya benar-benar nyata.

Jam delapan malam. Motor Taeyong berhenti di depan taman kota. Kaca helmnya dinaikkan. Berpapasan dengan Ten. Mereka sama-sama berantakan, hancur, dan saling bertatapan. Taeyong masih bisa melihat air mata Ten mengalir deras, ketika ia memutuskan untuk menutup kaca helmnya kembali. Melajukan motornya, berlalu pergi. Oh, sungguh. Ten benar-benar berharap Taeyong turun dari motor, berlari, dan memeluknya. Angan-angan menyedihkan.

Air matanya diusap kasar. Ia berdiri, menyeret kaki-kakinya kembali. Cokelatnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ia memilih jalan memutar, sengaja. Setiap sudut apartemen itu membuatnya tertekan.

Tiupan angin sangat kencang ketika ia melewati pinggiran sungai. Angin di bulan Oktober terasa dingin dan menusuk. Bias lampu kota menari-nari diatas permukaan sungai. Indah dan menarik perhatian seluruh mata, termasuk Ten. Ia tidak biasanya mudah terpikat akan suatu hal. Namun seperti hipnotis, Ten terdiam menatap tanpa arti.

Lalu-lalang berangsur sepi saat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Tiga jam sudah ia berdiri menatapi permukaan sungai. Semakin lama Ten semakin tertarik akan sungai itu. Ia memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat. Terlalu dekat hingga ia melewati pagar pembatas tanpa sadar.

Air sungai begitu dingin, tubuhnya kaku. Ten tercekik. Air memenuhi pernapasan, ia tak bisa bernapas sama sekali. Paru-parunya seperti terbakar. Perih, sangat perih. Namun, ia tak berniat berenang menuju permukaan. Ia biarkan punggungnya menyentuh dasar sungai seraya memejamkan matanya. Bayangan, memori, kenangan, apapun yang berkaitan dengan Taeyong terputar dalam kepalanya bak film. Ten menangis, rasanya sakit sekali. Tubuh dan hatinya mati rasa. Namun ia menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum saat film di kepalanya berakhir. Selesai sudah, kisah Ten berakhir.

Taeyong mencengkram gagang pintu sedangkan tangan lainnya menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Dahinya berkerut tak mengerti dengan serangan jantung kecil barusan. Mungkin besok ia akan lakukan check-up. Ia membuka pintu apartemen dan menutupnya kembali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Suara Ten melintasi pikirannya. Taeyong tersenyum miris. Kenapa pula otaknya bisa memikirkan hal seperti ini? Apa dirinya begitu berharap? Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Brengsek, Ten tidak akan pernah mengatakannya," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seandainya Taeyong tahu apa yang Ten tak pernah katakan. Maka ia sadar cinta Ten benar-benar nyata.

END


End file.
